Embarazado
by RocioFri
Summary: One-shot/ —Así son todas. Sólo quieren una noche de placer y después te dejan lleno de hijos.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío.

**.**

**Embarazado**

**.**

_One-shot_

**.**

—Hm.

Y de nuevo bufaba para sí mismo, de nuevo se acomodaba entre su cama y sus cobijas, por décima vez en esa mañana.

—Rayos.

Otra vez ese infernal mareo que sucumbía su cabeza. No, no estaba bien, se encontraba en un pésimo estado moral, sin mencionar las terribles nauseas que llegaron a parecer en su boca.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? La noche anterior en la que se acostó se sentía de maravilla y ahora al despertar, estaba completamente enfermo. No lo entendía, sus síntomas eran anormales.

Una incontrolable hambre, seguida de esos mareos y nauseas que le provocaban unas enormes ganas de vomitar, y un terrorífico movimiento en su estómago, como si tuviera dentro un monstruo que intentara devorarlo poco a poco. Pero, lo más inaudito de todo, no eran esas estupideces, sino sus constantes cambios de humor, lo cual comenzaban a preocuparlo de una forma altamente agobiante.

Porque Sasuke es conocido por ser un hombre neutral, siempre conservador de cualquier emoción, siempre seguro de sí mismo. No obstante, de pronto ya no se sentía tan confiado de seguir siendo ese tipo de persona; y es que, a pesar de ser un joven con este tipo de características, justo comenzaba a ser embargado por un inenarrable vacío.

La cama en la que permanecía acostado comenzó a parecerle demasiado grande para sí mismo. _Tristeza_, esa es la palabra perfecta para describir su fatídico augurio.

—¿Dónde mierda está?

Y, al reconocer la falta de alguien que compartía su cama y sus noches, fue presa de un nuevo sentimiento. _Enojo_, completamente furioso por la indignación de estar solo.

—Hn.

Movió sus cabellos azabaches mientras su mirada recorría toda la habitación, dando por entendido, la obviedad de su aislamiento. Entonces, comenzó a extrañar la irritante presencia de ese _ser_ que solía despertar todas las mañanas a su lado.

—Mierda.

Definitivamente estaba mal. Completamente loco.

No podía sentir todas esas emociones en un mismo lapso de tiempo, no era metódico, no era sano. Todo este tranvía sentimental, le ocasionó mucha más hambre, sintiendo una necesidad insaciable de un cremoso pastel de chocolate relleno de una pasta de frijoles cubiertos por algas crujientes.

Sí, un espantoso manjar a parecer de cualquiera incluso para él mismo, que al percatarse de su asquerosa alucinación se restregó el rostro con las manos.

Suspiró una vez más y, luego otra, y otra vez. Estaba perdido, mejor dicho, enfermo.

Intentó sentarse y recargar su ancha espalda sobre la cabecera. Sasuke estaba desnudo en donde la cobija le cubría únicamente lo esencial, aquella parte prohibida que solo una _persona_ había tenido la fortuna de arrebatarle en el acto su inocencia pura. Sí, porque Sasuke no era virgen, todas las noches repetía el mismo acto de salvajismo con la misma persona, la cual no se encontraba a su lado, la culpable de causarle ese grotesco estado.

Y al bajar su mirada, todavía perezosa, sobre su cuerpo, se encontró con una sorpresa bastante desagradable. Un terror lo invadió a conjeturar una posible razón lógica para aquello.

Apartó un poco la sabana para poder completarse con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sus brazos repararon en su vientre, acariciándolo con desconcierto.

Definitivamente, antes de dormirse él no tenía su abdomen de ese modo, estaba seguro.

—Q-qué coño —tragó saliva pesadamente.

¿Por qué carajos su estómago estaba tan inflado? No, era ridículo mirarse así mismo con la panza enorme, como si hubiera ingerido un montón de comida pesada que lo hubiera hecho engordar en tal magnitud. Hizo memoria, él no había cenado más que un cereal la noche anterior, y aunque hubiera tenido una cena más cargada no era cuestión suficiente como para que su panza le creciera de la noche a la mañana.

Había visto a varios hombres con una barriga similar, pero era bien sabido que ellos lo tenían de eso modo a causa de la bebida alcohólica. Incluso, anteriormente había leído un artículo en una revista, cuyo tema principal era el alcohol en hombres; recordaba la mención sobre la hinchadez del riñón –o algo así- que provocaba una abultada panza. Sasuke recordó las imágenes de esos hombres, sus estómagos era tan grandes que daban la impresión de estar embarazados…

—Demonios.

Aquello era una cruel broma, ¿verdad? Porque científicamente y humanamente hablando, un hombre no puede quedar embarazado. ¡Jamás! Ni de casualidad. Nunca.

Pero ya nada tenía sentido que comenzó a creer un poco en ello… Sasuke no era un hombre que bebiera por lo que esa teoría quedaba completamente desechada.

No obstante, los síntomas, los antojos, el hambre, el movimiento en su vientre… esas terribles ganas de sexo salvaje…

Sacudió su cabeza, asustado. De pronto una cabellera rubia que bien conocía se asomó por la puerta hasta que ésta figura fémina entró por completo en la habitación, parándose justo frente a su cama. Sasuke se sintió un poco más aliviado de mirarla, esperando que ella tuviera una idea concreta sobre lo que ocurría.

—Sasuke —pronunció firmemente—debo irme.

El joven concibió la boca seca. ¿Qué significado le podría atribuir? Después, sus ojos repararon en la pequeña maleta que cargaba consigo.

—Me voy, no… no puedo hacerme cargo de tu embarazo.

¿Qué? No sabía que sonaba mas absurdo, si el hecho de ser un hombre embarazado o la partida de ella, quien evidentemente se atrevía a terminar con él. Sus ojos negros la siguieron hasta que ella desapareció, dejando la casa vacía.

Gruñó desganado. Sin saber exactamente qué decir o qué relación tenía todo, porque estupefacto estaba.

—Así son todas —dijo al techo, sin ser consciente de sus propias palabras—. Sólo quieren una noche de placer y después te dejan lleno de hijos.

Un aura paternal lo envolvió, mientras contemplaba su abultado vientre. ¿Cuántos meses tendría? Lo desconocía, pero miró con nostalgia aquel estomago en donde antes de la gestación solían haber un abdomen muy bien marcado.

Se preguntó internamente si recuperaría su figura después de que su bebé naciera.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto?!

Se desesperó al caer en cuenta sobre sus feministas pensamientos. Dios, tendría que estar chiflado. Un hombre jamás de los jamases se embaraza. NUNCA.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Despertó agitado, con su frente cubierta de sudor frío y su corazón palpitando precipitadamente.

Tosió ruidosamente mientras intentaba regular su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco. Una vez que pudo adquirir un semblante más tranquilo, examinó con cautela la habitación completamente oscura, después miró el reloj digital.

_2:43 a.m._

Se llevó una mano a su cara y limpió el rastro de sudor.

—¿Un sueño? —susurró para sí.

Con miedo decidió comprobarlo, con mirada atenta y seria, bajó su vista objetivamente a su vientre, percatando al momento que no había nada extraño, ni si quiera algún tipo de inflamación, sólo estaban ese par de _"cuadritos" _que adornaban su abdomen y una mano –que no era la de él- reposando sobre éste. Muy cerca de lo que corresponde a su miembro.

Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió al notar la forma en que ésta comenzaba a deslizarse sobre su piel, causándole cierto cosquilleo excitante, y cuando los dedos tocaron su hombría con fuerza, soltó un rezongo con algo que pudo ser placer. Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke viajaron por sus dedos, luego por su mano, recorriendo con la vista todo su brazo y darse que cuenta que terminaban en un hombro desnudo.

Subió un poco más la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos celestes adormilados que lo observaban con amor, y algo de lascivia.

Sonrió mentalmente al reconocer a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

—Ino.

Dejó que los dedos de ella siguieran acariciando su miembro, que ahora se encontraba erecto.

—¿Tuviste de nuevo ese sueño? —preguntó Ino con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Hn —se acercó a su cuerpo hasta que la distancia que los separara fuera nula, acto seguido, masajeó el vientre abultado de Ino.

Desde que su esposa, Ino Yamanaka, había enterado a su esposo, Sasuke Uchiha, de su embarazo, este último tuvo siempre el mismo sueño en donde el embarazado era él y no su esposa.

Sin más distracciones y alivio agradeció que la que tuviera esa gigantesca barriga fuera ella y no él. Posteriormente la besó con lujuria, ingresando su lengua en la boca de su esposa, jugando y acariciando sus pechos.

Tal vez los síntomas desaparecieron, pero sus ganas de sexo salvaje permanecían intactas.

Obviamente, con las percepciones para evitar daño a su futuro hijo. El ultrasonido había demostrado que era un varón y venía en perfecta condiciones, y que nacería en un mes más.

**.**

**FIN.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Espero que este pequeño one-shot les guste.

Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, no sé, la paternidad en Sasuke siempre me resultó un poco extraña.

Espero que les guste y merezca un review.


End file.
